


Why Don't We Go There

by peachykeenjellybean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Plot/Plotless, No Pregnancy, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Praise Kink, Scenting, Vaginal Sex, literally just heat smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeenjellybean/pseuds/peachykeenjellybean
Summary: "Rey is a fashion designer a Burberry. Ben is an A-list superstar who always wears boring Tom Ford suits. She's sick of it. She sends him a custom made, perfectly tailored suit. Ben nearly loses his mind when he receives it. It's gorgeous, sure. But it smells divine. Omega."
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 577
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection, Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	Why Don't We Go There

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii friends! This was inspired by [this tweet by Fran](https://twitter.com/galacticidiots/status/1271844110870159366) who is a prompt goddess. I had so much fun writing this pure smut. Follow me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/darthpeachy) :) Enjoy!!!!

Rey groaned looking at yet another picture of Ben Solo in the most boring black suit she’s ever seen. The man never tries to be bold. Well, as bold as he can be. She runs her hands through her hair and sighs looking down at the sketches in front of her. Then she gets an idea. She looks at the time. It’s after midnight. She has time. It’s not like she’s going to sleep anyway. 

She draws it out first. All sleek lines and grey penciling across the translucent page. She guesses his measurements by looking at pictures of him. She’s good like that. It’ll fit. She holds the fabric in her hands and thinks about it across his broad shoulders and smiles. She can’t stand the man but fuck, she needs him to dress well. She can’t have people walking around in terrible Tom Ford suits. 

She didn’t sleep for a few days so she could finish it. She wanted to get it done and away from her as soon as she could. So he could start wearing something else for events. Plus, she really wanted to see her design on him. Before packing it up, she fell asleep on top of it on her drawing table. She was adding in a few last minute stitches. She snored over his suit and when she woke up, she packed it up and wrapped it in a brown Burberry box with a matching brown bow that she tied to perfection and dropped it off to be sent out. 

~

The brown Burberry box found itself at Ben’s front door and he looked at it with his head cocked to the side. He didn’t have any events coming up. He wasn’t fitted for any custom suits. He looked around the hallway. Maybe one of the bitchy teenage girls down the hall were playing a trick on him, recycling one of their old Burberry boxes and filling it with dogshit just to annoy him. He peered down and sniffed. Smelled fine. He picked it up and shook it before taking it inside. 

The smell hit him when he opened the box. It smelled warm like sunshine. Calm like lavender and a bright summer rain. Sweet like vanilla and cream. His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as he pulled out the crisp dark grey suit out of the box and shoved it into his nose and rubbed it all over his face. 

_ Omega.  _

Omega made him this suit. He could feel it. He could smell her. He held it out in front of him as he looked it over. He tried it on right there in the middle of his living room. He was alone anyway. He looked at his reflection in the windows and then ran to the bathroom mirror. The suit fit perfectly. Better than perfect, actually. It fit better than every other custom suit he had ever worn. He leaned his head over to his shoulder and inhaled her scent more. He couldn’t get enough of it. The feeling of it mingling with his scent him even more and he let out a low growl from deep in his chest. He needs to know who made it. 

When he had it on he noticed the little details in it. All along the hemline and the edges of the suit were embroidered flowers in muted colors that blended with the grey. You’d miss them if you weren’t standing so close. Ben smiled as he ran his fingertips across the thread. Feeling every little bump and imperfection in it. 

He grabbed the jacket and adjusted it on his shoulders. Looking at himself in the mirror. Running a hand through his hair. Licking his lips. Out of the corner of his eye he sees red and feels on the inside of the jacket his initials embroidered in bright red thread. His favorite color. How could she have possibly known that? 

~

His assistant was able to find out who had made him the suit. Rey Niima. A new designer for Burberry. Fresh out of RISD. She was making a name for herself with the latest spring collection for her perfect embroidered pastel flowers on each piece of couture that she sat and sewed each one herself. Ben watched the show online and saw her walk out at the end in a white dress with matching flowers on it. Her own design. She floated across the runway with a beaming smile that rivaled the stage lights. She was even more beautiful than the other models, he thought. 

_ Omega. Omega. Omega.  _ He couldn’t stop thinking. This was the omega with the gorgeous scent that didn’t leave his nose. He didn’t want it to leave his nose. He slept with the suit jacket curled up next to him. Imagining his omega, not his omega, was actually the one he was holding. 

He felt so pathetic pining after this girl he never knew about until that goddamn suit. But now he couldn’t get her out of his head. He felt fucked. But here he was. Standing outside the door to her studio loft. And he already was high off of her scent that was emanating out of the little crack at the bottom of the door. 

He knocked on the door and heard a low voice yell from the other side in an English accent that already made his feet feel like they were melting into his shoes right there, “It’s open!” 

When he walked in she was hidden behind a giant drawing desk with her head down. A few pencils were sticking out of her hair keeping it up and out of her face with single strands falling out. There was a pencil sitting on her ear and one in her mouth as she kept her attention down on the sketches in front of her. 

“What can I do for you,” she mumbled, not looking up. Ben heard the sound of the pencil across the thin thin paper. She was aggressively shading something in. As he stepped closer to her desk, he saw her breathe in and sniff. Eyes closing as she slowly lifted her head to look up at him. “You,” she whispered.  _ Alpha.  _

“You made me the suit.” 

“You wear terrible suits,” they spoke over each other at the same time. 

“Why did you make me a custom suit?” He stopped moving closer. Deciding to keep his distance 6 feet away on the other side of her drawing desk. 

She threw her pencil on the desk and got up, “Because you always wear the most boring things. I felt like you needed to spice it up a little bit. Add some flare. Did you like it?” She looked up at him with a smile and eyes wide like a little doe. 

He felt a little defensive, “I don’t wear boring suits. I’m a guy. That’s all I can wear is a black suit.” He paused for a second to catch his breath and looked down at his feet in his beaten up black sneakers, “But yeah, I did like it.” 

“Thought you would. The dark grey looks great with your skin tone and the embroidery really brings out the different colors in your hazel eyes. So, please, wear that suit out to your next event. I’m so sick of the black. And just because you’re a guy and all you wear is suits doesn’t mean they have to be boring.” Rey had moved from behind her desk now and was standing directly in front of him. Ben felt the gland on the back of his neck start to throb softy. He moved his hand to rub it but tried to make it look casual. He saw Rey wince and also touch the back of her neck. Then they both looked up at each other. Their hazel eyes meeting each other. Both open and looking. 

“I could smell you on it, Omega,” Ben whispered with his eyes still locked onto hers, “I could smell you and gods,” he closed his eyes for a second letting out a breath, “You’re the best goddamn thing I’ve ever smelled. I had to find you.” 

Ben could see Rey breathing out of her nose. Her nostrils flaring and her lower lip sucked in as she bit it. 

“Could you really, Alpha,” she said quietly. It wasn’t just her glad on the back of her neck that hurt but her whole body was starting to feel like it was covered in television static. And she felt warm. She could feel it creep through her limbs with every step that she started taking slowly towards him. She never wore shoes when she was working in her studio and the coolness of the industrial floors against her burning feet was much much needed relief. She moaned a little as she stepped. Suddenly overcome with aches and pains she only ever felt when…

Fuck. She’s in heat. 

She does the math in her head. She thinks about when her next heat is supposed to be and it’s not for months. And she can smell him. His scent is starting to spike as she walks closer to him. He’s going into his rut. Fuck. They’re both fucked. 

“I can smell you now, Omega,” He didn’t move from his spot and let her walk closer and closer to him until they were only an arms length apart. “I can smell your sweet slick starting to drip from between your legs. You’re going into heat.” He whispered the last part to her. It sounded louder in the wide open studio. 

“I can smell you too, Alpha. You’re going into rut. Please. Please, let me. Let me take your knot,” She rolled her head back and her gland throbbed harder and harder. She knew his was too by the way looked and rubbed his wrists. Now she whispered and moved until her hands were pressed flat against his chest, “Alpha, I need your knot.” 

That was enough to convince Ben to grab Rey by the waist and shove her against the rough red brick wall as he moved his lips to hers and they both melted into each other. The kiss was sweet and dark and hot all at the same time. And there were no tongues involved. Yet. Then Ben moved his tongue along her lower lip as he moved his hands to grip her waist tighter and her lower back moved off of the wall and pushed into his groin. Fuck. 

She could feel him already hard against her belly. Her hands were twisted up into his long dark hair. Curling strands around her fingers as she moaned into his mouth and let him slip his tongue in to play with hers. The kiss was almost as wet as her. She moved one of her hands out of his hair and snaked it down over his broad shoulders, those broad shoulders she knew would look so good in the suit she made him, and over his muscular chest and down, down, down to his cock that was straining against the seam of his jeans. He growled into her mouth when she grabbed and palmed it. 

Now she had both hands at his waist unbuttoning his pants and moving them down his legs until he was standing there in his boxers and tshirt. His shoes had been thrown off somehow before. He looked at Rey and pulled the dress she was wearing over her head, throwing it somewhere she’d find later. 

“ _ Fuck,”  _ he said when her dress was off and she was standing there in front of him, leaning against the wall. She was only wearing the prettiest of white lace panties that contrasted against her warm skin. Rey reached for his shirt and tore it off as he leaned down and grabbed both of her breasts in either hand and kissed down the middle of them, down her breast bone. 

Her skin sizzled everywhere he touched. It was waiting for him. He relieved some of the pressure but somehow more kept building up. At this point, her panties were soaking so bad she was dripping slick down her legs and pooling onto the floor. 

He sucked at each nipple. Taking his time. Swirling his tongue around the pebbled edge. He moved himself lower and lower until he was at the seam of her panties. He kissed lightly along the edge before digging his fingers in to pull them over her hips and down her long legs until she was completely naked in front of him. 

As soon as he got her panties off he wasted no time in shoving his face into her wet cunt, throwing one of her legs over his shoulder. He lapped up her juices. She was even sweeter than he thought she would be. 

“Good, Omega,” he said in between licks, “No matter how much of you I eat, you just keep getting wetter and wetter. Such a good little Omega.” She cried for him and moved her hips closer into his face. She looked down at him and he looked up at her and his chin was covered with her. He smelled like her and she shuddered at the thought with a devilish smile creeping across her lips and a new wave of heat creeping through her bones. 

He surprised her by moving two fingers into her as he used his tongue to lick and suck at her clit. Gods, she could feel herself already getting closer. She didn’t know where to put her hands. The brick wall was so rough and as she scratched her nails against it. She put them back into Ben’s hair and pulled him in closer so he was fully in her cunt. His tongue and fingers hitting every spot she needed. 

She came and saw white behind her eyes. He talked her through her orgasm. Saying what a good Omega she is for him. Such a good little Omega. She wanted to cry in a good way from the feeling. When she came down from her orgasm, she still felt the burning heat between her thighs and through her body that could only be sated with one thing. 

“ _ Alpha,”  _ she crooned. He kissed her and she selfishly loved tasting herself on his tongue and lips. 

“Do you taste yourself? Such a sweet Omega.”

Greedily she said yes against his wet and swollen lips. 

He picked her up by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. Right now she was thanking whoever that she decided to make her home her studio. Just beyond her desk by the wide industrial windows was her bed and he threw her down onto it and looked at her. Her naked body was basking in the late afternoon sunlight. He groaned as he looked at her and rolled his head as he stepped closer to the bed, putting one knee up on it to crawl to her. 

“You need my knot?” he asked.

“Alpha, please. It hurts,” She desperately begged him as she spread her legs wide for him and he looked down at her cunt. Still absolutely dripping wet. She was going to ruin her bed sheets but she didn’t care. 

“Look at that pretty pussy,” he moaned, “It was so so tight around my fingers. Do you think you can take my knot?” She looked down at his cock in his hand as he rubbed it. His knot at the top was starting but not there in its full glory. Yet. She felt like she was frothing at the mouth for how needy she was for it. She’s never gone through a heat with an Alpha before. Never wanted to. She was always content with a toy to see her through. But as soon as he walked into her studio, she needed him. She needed his knot. She needed all of it right away. She could feel her skin crawling if she didn’t get it. He smelled like leather and a bonfire on a cool summer night. A sea breeze and feet curled into the sand. And right now, with his scent mixing with hers in her space, she could feel her body purring with happiness. 

“Yes, Alpha, I’ll be a good Omega and take all of it. I need your knot, please,” And before she could finish saying the last please and rubbed the tip of his cock against her wet, wet entrance and shoved himself inside of her all at once until she was full of all of him. She immediately grabbed his back, her nails raking down the sides and creating red scratches that she couldn’t wait to see later. She pulled his face down to her and they both moaned into each other. Their mouths open. Breathing each other’s air. Smelling each other’s scent 

Once he was fully sheathed inside of her. He paused and reveled in it. Fuck. She was so warm and so tight but she took him so well, Ben thought he would cry now. Sex or ruts with an Omega had never been like this before. They’d never felt like this. They had always been so unsatisfying and he left needing to rub one out by himself or using a toy when he got home. So unsatisfying it got to the point where he gave up trying to find an Omega for a rut and would just ride them out alone in his apartment with a toy. That was until she sent him that suit and he smelled her. Fuck. Her scent. There was nothing like it. As soon as he smelled it he felt all the signs that his body was going into a rut and he needed  _ her.  _ He knew that she would make it better and she would take his knot so, so well. 

And he was right. Right now, she was writhing under him against the sheets that are glowing golden from the sun. She had no blinds or curtains in her studio so the sun shined in and made itself another participant in their tryst. She glowed like a sun kissed goddess underneath him. It matched her scent— sunshine.

“Yes, Alpha, yes. Thank you, Alpha,” she gasped as he rode into her and started to pick up the pace into a more steady rhythm. He felt his knot start to swell inside of her and she did too by the way she looked at him with eyes hazed over. “Give me your knot. I want all of it. I need all of it, please,” she groaned as she canted her hips up to meet his and the feeling of that made both of them throw their heads back as Ben’s knot fully swelled inside of her and they both came so hard that he lifted his head towards the ceiling and screamed out, filling her up until he looked down and could see it dripping out of her. Her cunt pulsed around his cock and knot as it swelled and locked them in place. He rolled onto his side and looked at her. Their legs tangled together. He touched her face and she touched his chest as they panted, bringing themselves down from their highs. He traced her nose and she traced his jawline and up to his ears that were sticking out from under his hair that was wet from sweat. 

He kissed her sweetly now. Letting the kiss linger as they had time before his knot was no longer and he’d pull out of her. He never wanted to let this feeling go. Being inside of her like this and kissing her lips. Fuck. He didn’t even know her until the day she made him that suit. And now, he couldn’t picture anything without her. 

“Hi,” he said softly against her lips. 

“Hi,” she repeated back to him, kissing him back. She giggled and rolled him over so he was on his back and she rested on top of him on his chest. She played with his hair that was covering his eyes and moved it out of the way and laughed more. 

“What?” he asked with his eyes narrowed. 

“It’s just funny how I found you just because I think you wear the most boring suits,” and then that made him laugh. He rolled her back over onto her back and kissed her more deeply now. With his knot still inside of her, hitting in spots just his cock couldn’t, he moved and fucked her again. 

“I always want to be inside of you,” he breathed as he kissed her neck, sucking in places where he knew he would leave a mark, especially near her gland there that he could feel throbbing against his hand like his was against her hand. 

“I always want you inside of me. Just like this.” She whimpered and they could both feel that familiar static warmth start to move through them again and Ben has never been more grateful for a fucking suit. 


End file.
